


One fine day

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend material, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, get you a man, kurooyachi, playful Kuroo, shoujo manga level fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: Yachi finds herself alone and lost in the daunting city of Tokyo; to her relief, she spots a familiar face in the crowd. Enter Kuroo, her personal tour guide for the day.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	One fine day

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to think of this as the shoujo-manga style side-story of Haikyuu!  
> Thinking of doing a pt 2 where Kuroo visits Yachi for the day.

“Hitoka-chan! Are you on the train yet?”

“Yes! Boarded and on my way to Tokyo!”

“Awesome! Can’t wait to _finally_ see you again! I have a full week of fun planned for us!”

“Haha, I’m ready for anything! See you soon!”

Summer vacation had officially begun for Karasuno High students, and like many others, Yachi was off to do a bit of travelling out of the prefecture.

Her childhood friend had reached out to her a few months prior with an invitation to come visit her in Tokyo, and she finally had the opportunity (and enough spending money) to take her up on the offer.

Yachi looked out of her train window, smiling softly as she watched the buildings and trees coming in and out of view.

“This will be a lot different than my other visits to Tokyo…” she told herself. 

Unlike many other Karasuno High students, Yachi had spent a good part of the school year in volleyball courts, watching as the boy’s volleyball team returned to its former powerhouse status and fought its way into the National Spring Tournament. They had made it all the way to the 3rd day of the competition, but unfortunately, they had been defeated by another amazing team.

Yachi was still a bit depressed that she wouldn’t get to see her enthusiastic 3rd year senpais on the court again, but she was excited to see the rest of the team grow and improve further next year as the team’s official manager.

For now though… she was off duty. And it was finally time to explore the sites and scenery of Tokyo!  
\--

Yachi stepped off the train a few hours later, and was immediately thrown into a crowd of people, making their way through the station to get to their own destinations. She had forgotten just how busy the city could be!

Feeling a bit claustrophobic, she quickly made for the station exit, stopping to stand by the outer entrance gates. She pulled out her phone to dial her friend.

“Hi, Yui-chan, it’s Hitoka! I just arrived at the station, where should I meet you?”

“Ah! Hitoka-chan! I’m super sorry about this, but my mom just asked me to help out at the family store for the afternoon. It’s crazy busy right now! Would it be alright if I meet you at the station later, around 6pm? I’ll treat you to a nice dinner as an apology!”

“Ah, don’t worry about it Yui-chan, family comes first! I’ll walk around by myself and meet up with you later then! See you!”

Yachi dropped the call, sighing.

“I say that… but I have no clue where to go…”

If she remembered correctly, the famous Hachiko statue was only a few minutes away from the station by foot.

“I guess I’ll just walk around and try to find it,” she decided, dragging her small suitcase behind her.

It was around 1pm and the streets were filled with people coming out of the lunch rush. She was already quite uncomfortable in large crowds, but the added baggage she carried made it harder to maneuver her way past groups of people.

As Yachi continued to push through the crowd, she suddenly bumped shoulders with the person beside her. The impact was a bit stronger than she’d expected, and she tottered to the side; the weight of the suitcase shifted her balance and she found herself stumbling to her hands and knees, barely escaping a face plant on the concrete.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry! Are you okay, miss?” a low husky voice came rushing from beside her.

She was quickly brought to her feet, and when she turned her head up to thank the man who’d helped her, she gasped.

“Ah! Nekoma!” she blurted out.

In front of her was their rivaling school’s former volleyball captain, Tetsurou Kuroo, now looking at her with an expression of half-concern and half-amusement.

"Hey there, baby chick."

And without thinking, as if on instinct, she made a run for it.

“Hey wait! What the…Why the heck are you running!?” Kuroo shouted at her.

\--

Yachi was panting hard from exhaustion; it had been a while since she ran that hard. 

Currently, she was sitting on the curb of an empty back alleyway, next to an array of vending machines. She felt a cold sensation on her cheek, and turned to see a hand holding a carton of banana milk.

“This is for you,” the owner of the hand said quietly.

“Thanks… Uh, sorry again for just taking off like that, Kuroo-san,” she mumbled, shame colouring her features.

The man chuckled, shaking his head.

“You always were a bit jumpy around people, Yachi-san… But we’re _technically_ not rivals anymore. I graduated, remember?” he stated, taking a seat beside her.

“I guess that’s true…” Yachi replied, now eyeing him from the side.

He did look a lot less intimidating without his crimson uniform, although he was still sporting his ridiculously messy bedhead. Today, however, he was dressed like any other 18-year old boy, with a pair of black jeans and white V-neck shirt.

Kuroo turned his head and caught her staring.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

Yachi blushed, and shook her head lightly.

“Nothing… It’s just... I didn’t expect to see a familiar face here. I’m kind of glad actually,” she confessed.

“I actually just moved into an apartment nearby for university… I was just taking a stroll to get used to the area. Didn’t think I’d see someone from Karasuno, either!” he answered, grinning.

He rose to his feet slowly, and walking over to her suitcase, he grabbed onto the handle and moved it to his side.

“So, where are you off to? I’ll take you there!”

She gave him a confused look, which he returned with a playful smile.

“C’mon… You were clearly lost a while ago, and I really don’t want you to get trampled by the crowds,” he explained.

“I was actually trying to kill some time before I meet up with a friend for dinner… but I’m not the best with travel itineraries… or directions,” she admitted.

“Perfect! We can explore together then!” he decided, striding forward with her suitcase in tow.

“Wait, what!? Kuroo-san!” she stammered.

She got to her feet, walking quickly to match his pace. “Aren’t you busy? Surely you have other plans today,”

Kuroo stopped walking, stroking his chin in contemplation.

“Well, I _was_ planning to visit Bokuto later… Why? Did you want me to invite him to join us?” Kuroo asked.

Vivid memories of the chaotic young man instantly popped into Yachi’s mind.

_YACHI-SAN! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME!?_

_AREN’T I COOL, YACHI-SAN!?_

_HEY YACHI-SAN! WANNA GO LOOK AT THE WEIRD THING WE FOUND BY THE DUMPSTER!?_

Paling, she shook her head in refusal.

“You’re already a bit too much for me to handle… Please, if you insist on joining me… leave him out,” she begged.

Kuroo snickered, giving a small nod.

Placing a hand on Yachi’s back, he pushed them both forward to walk again.

“Alright, just the two of us then! Leave it all to me… Today, I’ll be your personal tour guide!”

\--

Despite all of her worries, Kuroo was actually a great tour guide.

Having been to most of the popular sites before, he seemed well-informed about the history behind each place they visited, mixing in his own personal anecdotes in his explanations.

In her enjoyment, she hadn’t realized how tired her feet were from walking, until Kuroo had suggested that they stop by a café to rest for a while. She sighed happily when she felt the cool breeze from the air conditioning, stretching her legs out under the table.

She lifted her head up towards the main counter, where her travelling companion was now checking out their cake and pastry selection. It was almost comical to listen to him read the dessert menu out aloud, given his outwardly cool and mysterious demeanour.

She suddenly heard giggling from the table nearby, and she turned to see a pair of very stylish young women whispering to themselves, while also staring at said man.

“Look how hot that guy is! And just look at that _body_ … I bet he works out!” one of them said.

“Yeah, he’s _totally_ my type… Do you think he’s single? Should we go ask?” the other asked.

Yachi turned away, embarrassed. Oddly, she felt a heat rise in her chest at their words.

‘ _I guess Kuroo-san is quite attractive… Objectively speaking, of course_ ,’ she thought.

In front of her, Kuroo had stopped muttering. He turned his head towards her, his face lighting up when he noticed her staring at him.

“Hey Yachi! What do want? A cat-shaped crème puff or some drink with latte art on it?” he called out, very loudly.

“Kuroo-san! Shhh, this is a public place!” she hissed back, standing up to stop him from yelling more.

Behind her, she could already hear the two girls clicking their tongues and gossiping about her. They were probably mistaking her for his girlfriend, and a lack-luster one at that.

“Ah, sorry about that… I’m used to catering to a rowdy bunch… But this stuff looks really good! Do you wanna split some desserts so that we can try a bunch?” he asked excitedly.

Yachi blinked a few times, and then giggled.

“W-what?”

She shook her head. “Nothing… I didn’t know you were a such a sweet-tooth. You look like the guy who’d much rather go for meat and a glass of beer,” she confessed.

He frowned at the statement, turning to pay for their food. He lifted the tray up, and motioned for her to follow him back to the table.

“First of all, I’m still _underage_ , so I can’t drink beer. Second, fish is _way_ better than meat, and lastly… I’m as weak as the rest of them for a good piece of cake.”

They sat down across from one another, and Kuroo placed her latte in front of her, taking a sip of his iced coffee as he watched her dig into a crème puff.

“Tasty?” he asked.

She nodded, smiling.

He grinned back, leaning forward to wipe some excess cream from the side of her mouth. He brought it to his mouth to taste.

“Mmm, it’s good,”

The girls beside them gave an ill-concealed squeal at the scene, which he chose to ignore. Yachi flushed crimson, quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“You like teasing people _way_ too much,” she pointed out, watching as he picked at a slice of cheesecake with his fork.

He chuckled, shoveling a piece of the dessert onto Yachi’s plate.

“Sorry, I guess I’ve been having a bit too much fun … I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve taken a girl out on a date,” he noted casually.

Yachi almost choked on her cake at his words.

“D-date!? This is not… We’re just hanging out! Exploring the city!” she corrected him quickly.

He laughed again, nodding.

“Yeah, I know. But it’s more fun for me to pretend like it is one…”

He checked her expression now.

“Why? You haven’t been enjoying the day?” he asked, a small frown now appearing on his face.

She blushed, shaking her head.

She stirred her drink wordlessly, as she thought of what to say next.

“Today’s been really great, actually. I haven’t laughed so hard in a while, and you’re really easy to talk to… So... I’m having a lot of fun,” she mumbled, dipping her head down to hide her embarrassment. 

She took a chance to sneak a quick peek at the man.

Kuroo was leaning his chin on a propped arm on the table, gazing back at her with a pleased look on his face. He brought his other arm slowly across the table to hover the side of her face, as if to caress her cheek. But checking her flustered expression again, he stopped, and let his arm fall down to the table where her hand was.

His hand lay on top of her wrist, and he began to fiddle with the strap of her wristwatch with his fingers.

“I’m glad then…” he said, smiling gently at her.

She blushed again, lost for words. She bowed her head again, looking down at her wristwatch. Reading it now, she gasped.

“Oh no! I’m late!”

\--

“Hello… Oh, hey Yui-chan! Sorry, we’re… I’m on my way over now. I just got back on the train. Yes, okay… Okay, bye!”

Yachi sighed, dropping the call.

She rose her head to look at the onyx-haired man standing across from her. Kuroo was leaning against the pole by the train doors, checking his own cellphone with his other hand in his pocket. An indecipherable expression was set on his face.

“Ah, thanks for escorting me, Kuroo-san… You really didn’t have to…” she stated.

He looked up from his phone, grinning back at her.

“I told you, I’m your tour guide for the day… I’ll head off once I know that you’re back safe with your friend. I already told Bokuto I was coming by a bit later, anyway,” he replied.

She gave him a suspicious look, but nodded anyhow. She turned to face the train windows, and saw the familiar surroundings coming back into view. Moments later, the stop announcement flooded the train, and the doors swung open.

Kuroo took the suitcase from her side wordlessly, extending his hand out to the door.

“After you, Yachi.”

“Right… Thanks.”

They walked in silence to the station gates, and immediately she saw her friend waving at her.

“Hitoka-chan! I’m so sorry again for bailing on you this morning! C’mon, let’s go get some sushi! Here, give me your bag-”

Her friend’s ramblings were put to a halt when she finally noticed the tall man standing next to her, pulling _her_ pink suitcase. She gaped up at him, and turned quickly back to Yachi.

“Hitoka! Is this… Your boy-b-boyfriend?!” she asked, half-shocked and half-impressed.

Yachi shook her head, groaning.

“Stop jumping to conclusions, Yui-chan. He’s someone I know from volleyball… I just happened to run into him,” she explained, forcibly closing her friend’s mouth before drool spilled out.

Kuroo gave the two an amused smile, before bowing towards her friend.

“Nice to meet you, Yui-chan. My name’s Tetsurou. Don’t worry, I made sure Hitoka-chan was _very entertained_ for the day,” he said simply, giving her a quick wink.

Her friend flushed red, her mind clearly jumping to more conclusions. Yachi shot Kuroo a nasty glare to stop talking, earning a playful smirk from the man in return.

"Kuroo..." she warned. 

“Fine, fine, I'll stop teasing," he conceded, raising his hands up to her in surrender.

Kuroo then took Yachi’s hand, placing it gently on top of the handle of her suitcase.

"Well... I guess my work here is done. Yui-chan, it was nice to meet you. And Hitoka-chan…” he started, gazing at her.

“Enjoy the rest of Tokyo,” he told her, a small smile on his lips.

And with a last bow to the two of them, he turned on his heel and started walking back to the station. Watching his retreating back, Yachi suddenly felt a pang of sadness.

She didn’t want him to leave.

Not yet.

"WAIT! KUROO!"

As if on instinct, her body moved and she ran forward, crashing into Kuroo’s back in a half-hug to stop him from leaving. Yachi gasped, finally aware of their awkward position, and scrambled away from him quickly.

Kuroo turned to face her now, his face crimson in embarrassment. He brought one hand up to his mouth, trying to hide the smile that was clearly showing through.

“You know… If you do stuff like that, I’m _really_ going to convince myself that this was a date,” he mumbled.

Her brows furrowed, and she felt her cheeks rise. She bit her bottom lip, thinking fast.

“S-sushi!” she blurted out.

“H-huh?”

“You… you said you like fish instead of meat, right? Would you… Do you want to join us for dinner?” Yachi asked, a little louder than she’d hoped.

She could already hear the cries of approval from her friend behind her.

Kuroo moved closer, leaning down so their faces were at the same level.

“Well, I do love sushi… And lucky for you, I know the perfect little place nearby,” he said, chuckling as she blushed even harder at their close proximity.

Then, as if finally remembering that they were not alone, he straightened up and glanced over at her friend.

“Hmmm right… should I ask Bokuto to come along, after all? We can make this a double date?”

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!”


End file.
